


Anger Issues

by DatLAG



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), And now he has a real weapon because again he's Nagito, Awkward Crush, Bruises, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Strangulation, Tired Hinata Hajime, also he has a fake weapon because he's Nagito, and mine too, for your comforting Nagito needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Nagito walks in on Hajime getting bullied for his Reserve Course status. And, suprisingly, actually intervenes.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 25
Kudos: 195





	1. Anger and Healing

**Author's Note:**

> A something I had a thought of while playing Steins;Gate. Because we need more comforting Nagito.

Taking strolls around Hope’s Peak wasn’t so bad. The school was vast and beautiful, and everyday Nagito felt like he was discovering something new about each time he would take a turn around a corner. The gardens, the gym, the fontain… how amazing. The Lucky Student had to admit he had a soft spot for more quiet places, as he was not fond of noise and crowds, so this time, he tried to find himself isolated corners where he could potentially read and have a drink in the future.

As he turned one of said corners, he heard voices.

“Know your place! Who do you think you are just  _ strolling _ in the main building?” It seemed to be a male student he didn’t recognize.

The next voice however, he immediately knew. “I have an authorization.” That soft voice that entered ear canals like butter, it had to have been Hinata.

The white haired teen crept closer, and peaked into the corner. Here was the brunet he knew more than he would like to admit, wearing the unsightly Reserve Course uniform, cornered by a Main Course student. That setting was all too familiar for Nagito, a single inferior person, back against the wall against someone with a higher position than them. The joys of bullying the Lucky Student had lived himself for so long. Even if Hinata was a lowly Reserve Course student, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. That type of treatment was something trash like Nagito deserved, but Hinata, beyond that bland uniform, was a fundamentally good person that Nagito himself couldn’t bring himself to despise, he, the Reserve Course hater of all people. It was evidence of Hinata’s goodwill, and the time he and Class 77 had spent together over those 2 years. Closeness made the heart grow fonder, and the Luckster was no exception.

The Main Course student walked closer to Hinata. “I don’t give a shit if you have an  _ authorization. _ Go back to your shitty class.” Hinata  _ did _ have an authorization. Their teacher, Yukizome-sensei, had given him so he could spend time with the others. He was an unbelievable exception to the rule that no Reserve could step inside the core of Hope’s Peak, and it seemed it did bring the anger of peers.

“Sorry, but I need to go inside.” Calmly answered the brunet. Face neutral, staring straight at the other. The lack of anger or wit was quite out of character, and it made the Luckster worry.

“Oh _now_ you say you’re sorry?” The student laughed. “Then apologize, maybe I’ll let you through if you do.”

Nagito could recall in their early meetings saying something along those lines to Hinata, who then quickly bounced back with:  _ “You apologize to me first.” _ passively aggressively. They were not on the best terms, but group hang outs and realizing they had hobbies in common healed their relationship into… something. Nagito would never have the audacity to call him, or anyone a friend, though.

Hinata closed his eyes, and robotically bowed to the other student. “I apologize.” He said in a still voice.

The Lucky Student was wide eyed. Where was the Hinata he had come to know? Where was his sharp tongue, his anger and salt? More worry grew in his stomach.

The other student laughed some more. “Hey, I said an apology not a half assed sorry.” He was asking more out of the brunet.

Nagito let out a long breath, anger expanding deep within.

Hinata continued his robotic actions, his knees hit the ground, and he lowered himself until his forehead hit the floor. “I apologize.” He repeated, there was no emotion in that sentence.

Nagito could almost see himself in that action. He had begged bullies plenty of times the same way to leave him be. Seeing Hinata in such a vulnerable position hurt something in his chest.

The Main Course student raised his foot, before planting on the back of Hinata’s head.

The Lucky Student swallowed a gasp as he felt his veins pulse in his forehead.

The student grinned. “Now that’s better! Come on, beg. Beg me to do you the  _ honor _ of letting you pass.”

Hinata stayed silent and unmoving.

_ “Stepping stone” _ was the word that came to Nagito’s mind. Hinata was being used as a stepping stone.

He should have been overjoyed at the sight, the brunet had the honor of being used to achieve a greater hope.

But instead it only enraged him. His brain tried to be happy but his heart told him otherwise, telling him to do something, to not let Hinata in this situation. To think about Hinata, about how he must have felt at this moment. The pain, the humiliation, the cold dirt of the ground…

The more he thought and observed, the more Nagito felt a rush to vomit, and the need to reach into his bag for a certain object.

The Main Course student was getting frustrated at the brunet’s silence, and kept digging his foot into Hinata. “I said beg!”

Silence. The brown-haired Reserve Course didn’t budge.

“Beg you bitch!” The student raised his foot to wound up a kick into Hinata’s head.

That was the final straw.

“I don’t recommend doing that.”

The Main Course stopped and turned his head, Nagito right behind him. “And why’s that!?”

The Lucky Student wore a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Because I would appreciate it if you didn’t hurt my…” He quickly came with a word. “... classmate.” Classmate. Perfect. As Hinata was already a member in Class 77 in every way but officially.

“He’s a Rserve Course you moron.” The other fired back. “Stay out of this, faggot.”

That last word made Nagito’s anger shoot up. He silenced a breath full of frustration. “How about I don’t?”

He pressed something against the arrogant student’s back. That something made said student jolt in place.

“Now then...” The Lucky Student clicked the object in his hand. “Would you listen to my request now?” Hinata was still bowing down, and there was still a foot raised above him. “Please step away from him.”

Nagito took a step back, the other student did as well.

“Good! Obedience is  _ so _ easy isn’t it?” Nagito laughed, a laughter that reached deep into his throat.

He pressed the object deeper into the other’s back, this made the student let out a yelp.

Nagito sighed. “For an Ultimate like you to have to resort to such tactics to boost your ego… how pitiful. You are supposed to radiate with confidence and lead us all into an age of hope… but here you are. Making others bow to you as if you were some tyrannic king.”

He poked with the object once again.

“How about I teach you some humility? I am  _ very _ well versed in that domain.”

With a shaky voice, the Main Course claimed; “Y-you wouldn’t-”

Nagito interrupted him and closed his eyes. “I almost blew up the gymnasium once.”

He clicked the safety off and opened his eyelids, revealing his now twisted eyes with a large grin before whispering:

“I wouldn’t hesitate.”

It was the final straw for the student, who let out a cry and started running away while holding his now wet pants, sobbing. Such a sorry state for an Ultimate, a state brought on by trash like  _ Nagito. _ This student was not worthy of his title. The Lucky Student let out a softer laugh. The idiot did not even realize Nagito was holding a  _ fake _ weapon. Not only his manners lacked, but his intellect too. He put the weapon away back into his bag, it was just a toy he found earlier today by pure chance.

Nagito walked closer to Hinata who was slowly raising his head. He held out his hand. “Are you okay?”

Hinata had a large cut on his forehead and his face was dirty. There was no life in his eyes, his pretty green eyes were devoid of any of his usual fire. Even in his state, he slowly nodded, and grabbed Nagito’s hand.

The white haired teen pulled him up. “Let’s go to the infirmary, we don’t want that cut to get infected.”

The brunet stayed silent, he almost looked like a zombie. He nodded once again.

Without even thinking about it, Nagito led Hinata to the Health Care Room by the hand. Tsumiki had already by this time of day, so the two of them were alone as Nagito fished inside the closets for disinfectant, Hinata sitting in silence on one of the beds staring at his knees.

Once the medecine and cotton in hand, Nagito sat next to Hinata, and started wiping his wound. “It’ll sting a little, but you’ll be fine.”

The brunet winced as the disinfectant was applied to the cut. That reaction reassured the Luckster, as he saw some emotion back on the brunet’s face, it made him chuckle.

“I warned you.”

Hinata sighed.

Nagito was dying to point out the obvious elephant in the room, so he did. “Why didn’t you fight back?”

The Reserve Course student fixed the floor.

“Please do not feel forced to answer this question Hinata.” Nagito put more liquid into some cotton. “It is just that you are quite a fierce person when you are in situations that are not good for you. And yet…” The white haired teen couldn’t hide the sad tone that infiltrated his voice. “You just took it all.”

The brunet let out a long breath. “I don’t want to make waves.”

A full sentence, they were making progress.

“Earlier this year, I turned down something the academy proposed to me.”

Nagito raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Hinata shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it, the point is… I don’t want to get under the school’s radar. They already noticed me, so the slightest little thing might be enough for them to leave something permanent on my school record.”

The Lucky Student started to understand. One of Hinata’s greatest quality was his work ethic, and he clearly gave his future a lot of importance. He would never do anything that would put it in danger. 

“If there was ever a fight between a Main and a Reserve… I think you can guess who is more likely to get the sentence. So I just… shut it all down and let it happen.”

Nagito couldn’t help but notice a tinge of sadness in Hinata’s expression. He had to contain his emotions through that ordeal, that explained his worryingly out of character attitude. A sad state of affairs.

There was dirt left on his face and hair, and so he reached for tissues to wipe it off.

As he did so, his finger brushed against the brunet’s skin. It was barely a contact, but the white haired teen felt as if someone burned his digit. That burn crept up to his arm onto his face, and all of a sudden, he was hyper aware of the situation the both of them were in.

They were alone, in the infirmary lit by the orange evening sunlight, tending to Hinata’s wounds, and Nagito just touched his face.

Nagito didn’t feel relaxed anymore, his heart rate picked up and his palms became sweaty, he did not know where to look either, because he felt like if he stared at Hinata shining in the dim sunlight too long he might never be able to stop. The brunet was maybe talentless, but he was still blessed with good looks that just so happened to tick into all of Nagito’s private boxes on handsomeness.

Hinata noticed Nagito’s sudden stiffness, and it seemed his flushed face made him let out a soft laugh.

“What’s so funny?” The Lucky Student tried to defend himself.

“Sorry it was just-” Hinata waved his hand with a smile. “The expression you were making was kind of funny to me.”

The more the brunet talked the more flustered Nagito seemed to get. He did not really understand why either. But it seemed his state had cheered up Hinata, so it wasn’t so bad.

“Oh also…” The Reserve Course poked the white haired teen.

The Lucky Student built up some courage to look at the other in the eyes.

There it was, that familiar fire in those green depths. “Just… Thank you for getting me out of that situation.” He showed a weak smile. “I owe you big time.”

Nagito’s heart squeezed inside his chest before beating even louder, as if it was trying to break out of his ribcage. He swallowed saliva to wet his dried up throat. “You don’t have to owe anything to tras-”

Hinata interrupted him. “I insist. Next time we hang out, I pay for everything.”

“But-”

“Nuh-huh.” Hinata waged his finger. “For once we do something nice for each other, I won’t let you ruin that.”

His phrasing made Nagito snicker. “Alright, I’ll let you have this Hinata.”

The brunet smiled at the other, and it made the white haired teen clutch the fabric of his pants in a flustered motion.

It was alright he thought, this fuzzy nice awkward sensation he felt with Hinata would go away eventually.

Plot twist: It never went away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to cleanse my head a bit while I was writing my other AU, so I thougt:  
> We need more of Nagito doing nice stuff for Hajime. It's always Hajime helping out Nagito i want the reverse for once Hajime deserves love  
> So I'm making my own food dhhbfchdj  
> Also bullies getting rekt is free serotonin for me. Bullies bully to feel superior and have power over someone else most of the time, so when that power is robbed away, here comes a breakdown. Always satisfying. And writing the subtelties of Hajime's actions while being bullied was nice too ~~(and a bit of venting)~~.  
> Thank you for reading! And please we need more of Hajime getting comforted I'm starving over here


	2. Fear and Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is a meal that one eats very cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look the sequel chapter no one asked for hfjdvhjdf

The last christmas party Nagito would ever have at Hope’s Peak just passed. The months left for him in the academy could now be counted on one hand.

He could recall everything, Mioda and Owari’s head banging contest, Hanamura’s amazing food, Tanaka and Souda’s banter in the corner of the room…

He tried to deny really hard that the first event he thought of was this odd declaration of friendship with Hinata, but at this point, he had accepted he was fond of the brunet. The brunet had managed to somehow overturn some views, and in the middle of those worthless Reserve Course, was one presence, a mirror that reflected everyone’s hopes to make them shine even brighter. Nagito could never bring himself to hate such an entity.

Everyone was slowly leaving, Nagito insisted on staying behind for the moment. After all, such a great amount of good luck would only be followed by misfortune, and the Lucky Student had prepared himself.

After a year ago he was introduced to the handyness of weapons, he had gotten a _real_ one for himself, for self-defense purposes only of course, grace of Kuzuryu. After all, it would be such a tragedy if something happened to any of the symbols of hope, Nagito would not hesitate to use himself as a line of defense to protect them.

And so, the Luckster was doing rounds around the academy. He was used to this behavior, but this time, he was fully aware of everything around him. His instincts told him that there was no way such a perfect christmas evening was going to without any hitch. The more he walked, the more he believed it.

He stopped in his tracks as he felt fear grip his guts. He was before a familiar corner, he could recall it well, it was there he had helped out Hinata against that fake symbol of hope. Something in the air didn’t seem right.

Actually, did he see Hinata leave the academy after the party? He recalled him having a conversation about his birthday with Souda, but he did not know if he had taken his things and went home. A flashback ran behind Nagito’s eyes, his anxiety spiked, and he turned the corner.

His fear was confirmed. There was Hinata, motionless, and before him a familiar “Ultimate”, with his hands gripping at the brunet’s neck. The Reserve Course was lifted up only by the grasp on his windpipe, his back to the wall and his body ragdoll like. The other student was grunting and gritting his teeth, with eyes that screamed a lust for revenge.

Time stood still. The Lucky Student’s brain was slowly registering what he was seeing, each detail becoming an electrical signal crawling up his brain cells. At each of them, horror and rage built in his stomach. He could see everything all over again, bodies pierced by a meteor strike, a small bloody animal left behind as a truck drove away, and now there were new images, new sensations, he remembered holding the brunet’s hand for too long, so much he was told to let go, but he just found it in himself to want to feel his human warmth a little longer…

This was punishment. He had abused his fortune, and so someone had to pay the price.

Even so, something within Nagito’s heart said: Not this time.

His body acted on his own and his feet stomped on the ground as he made his way towards the offender, while taking out the weapon out of his bag.

He shoved the barrel right at the other’s head. “Let. Go. Of him.”

The student noticed his presence, and seemed to have learned from his past mistake. “You’re bluffing bitch.” His grip on Hinata only tightened.

Nagito refused to take any of that bullshit, and so he demonstrated that it wasn’t a bluff by aiming at the wall, and letting his digit press on the trigger.

A ear bleeding sound echoed, and the smell of gunpowder filled the air. Nagito pressed the barrel back into the other’s head.

_“Let go of him before my finger slips.”_

After that demonstration, the Main Course student obeyed, and like last time, ran away while sobbing.

The Luckster didn’t give a single shit about that fake symbol of hope anymore. As soon as he was out of sight, he put the firearm back in his bag and Nagito focused all of his attention onto Hinata.

He cried the brunet’s name, he didn’t answer. He slid his hand against his damaged throat, covered in marks to feel his pulse. The world felt so much lighter once he sensed Hinata’s beating heart.

“Oh thank god-!” He breathed out. He gently picked up the Reserve Course with some trouble, and started running towards the infirmary.

* * *

Hinata woke up with a gasp and a cough, rising from the infirmary bed.

“Hinata!” Exclaimed Nagito at the sudden movement. “Calm down, everything is alright now.”

“What-” The brunet coughed again. “-happened?”

“You were strangled unconscious. I got that madman off of you and brought you here.” The Lucky Student was still holding the ice for his bruise. “Also lay back down please.”

It took some seconds for Hinata to register the situation, and he layed back down.

Nagito pressed the ice against his neck.

 _“Ah-_ Cold!” He yelped and scooted away.

Nagito laughed. “Come back here please.”

The brunet crumbled but scooted back. He let out a long sigh. “I’m sorry. It’s the second time you save me…”

“Don’t apologize to scum like m-”

Hinata interrupted him. “Yes I _will_ apologize. I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me…”

 _“Hinata Hajime,”_ The Lucky Student punctuated hard. “I found you being _strangled._ Was I supposed to just let it happen?” 

Hinata didn’t answer.

“Hinata.” Nagito hesitantly put his hand on top of the other’s arm. “Today you told me we were friends right?”

“Yeah?”

“And because of that, I need to respond to all your invitations right?”

“Yes…”

“Then,” Nagito cleared his throat. “In exchange, you have to look after yourself!”

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

The Lucky Student pointed towards the other. “If something happened- it would-” He had a hard time getting the sentence out, he needed to pause after every few words.. “Make me- sad.”

Sad didn’t honestly begin to describe how he would feel, but Hinata accepted the peculiar declaration nonetheless. He looked downwards and breathed in.

He then put his hands on Nagito’s shoulder and pulled him in an embrace. “Wh-!?” The white haired teen’s heart stopped for a second.

He shut up when he heard a sniffle.

“Hinata..?” Hinata? Crying? Hinata showing any signs of weakness period? Who was this boy and what did he do to Hinata. He once again shut up when he felt arms sliding around his waist.

The brunet dug his head in the other’s shoulder. “I was scared back then okay!?”

He squeezed Nagito further, the white haired teen felt like he could start hyperventilating and faint from the heat on his face.

“Just-” Another sniffle. “Let me have this… please.”

The Ultimate could feel his breath shake as he hesitantly returned the hug. He found himself wanting to squeeze Hinata back, but stopped himself, finding it a bit inappropriate.

“Komaeda?”

He almost jumped at the mention of his name in his ear. “Y-yes?”

“Thanks again, I owe you another one…”

Nagito’s heart was beating too loud and his body was burning too much for him to even try self-deprecation. Faced with the pretty boy around him, the gentle voice in his ear and the strong arms on his waist, he could only acquiesce. “O-Okay…” He then wondered if Hinata would mind if he asked to walk him home. To give him a nice send off on this cold christmas night.

After another sniffle, Hinata whispered: “You better still come to my birthday party though.”

Nagito chuckled. “I wasn’t planning on doing anything else.”

He should’ve known, this feeling really wasn’t about to go away anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep another chapter, I hope you liked this one too tho!  
> I feel i sprinkled so many nuances in this it kinda hurts. It would ruin it if I explained everything to i leave you guys to interpret it! thank you!  
> Thank you for reading and have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to cleanse my head a bit while I was writing my other AU, so I thougt:  
> We need more of Nagito doing nice stuff for Hajime. It's always Hajime helping out Nagito i want the reverse for once Hajime deserves love  
> So I'm making my own food dhhbfchdj  
> Also bullies getting rekt is free serotonin for me. Bullies bully to feel superior and have power over someone else most of the time, so when that power is robbed away, here comes a breakdown. Always satisfying. And writing the subtelties of Hajime's actions while being bullied was nice too ~~(and a bit of venting)~~.  
> Thank you for reading! And please we need more of Hajime getting comforted I'm starving over here


End file.
